


i will always love you

by zaplarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn is engaged to Perrie and Liam is dating Sophia and then they realize they like each other a LOT and see each other behind their girls' backs and Larry is real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will always love you

Perrie's Point of View

 

"Perrie, your One Direction boy." Immediately, a huge grin made its way to my lips. I giggled and nodded to the interviewer in approval. I absolutely loved talking about Zayn. I adore him, he's the love of my life. We've been together for so long, it must be fate.

 

I genuinely believe Zayn is _the one_ for me. I've never felt about anyone else the way I feel about him. I've never been in love before either. Sure, I've had boyfriends in the past but Zayn is different. He makes me happy without even trying.

 

Every time his name his mentioned, I get a stupid grin on my face. It's incredible what Zayn does to me. 

 

"May we see the dazzler?" The interviewer asked, cutting into my thoughts. I smirked and held my hand up, showing the nice lady my beautiful engagement ring.

 

"It's beautiful. So are you, Zayn's lucky to have you, Perrie. Any plans for the wedding?" 

 

"I'd love to say we do but we really haven't got any plans yet. It's hard when you're apart for such long amounts of time," The lady nodded for me to go on. "It's difficult to make plans like that and we can't seem to agree on anything anyway!" I finished, giving her a big grin, chewing my lip. She giggled, covering her mouth with her right hand. 

 

"Well there is no doubt it will surely be a wonderful wedding." She said, patting my hand. Jesy snorted. 

 

"Wedding of the year." She mumbled. Jade cut in. 

 

"No! Wedding of the world!" Everyone broke out into laughter. I laughed along with them but something told me that they weren't being serious about it and that they were intentionally trying to hurt my feelings.

 

"So what's the soundtrack of the wedding going to be?" The interviewer asked as the laughter died down. 

 

"Our upcoming album, for sure!" Jesy piped in. The interviewer smiled.

 

"Well, that's all the time we've got for today! The biggest girlband in the world! Little Mix, everybody!" The crowd cheered and I smiled. We bid the interviewer farewell and walked offstage and out the front doors. 

 

"What the hell was that?! You could at least try to act happy for me! Jesy, Leigh-Anne, you two have boyfriends! You know how it feels to be happy with someone! Why are you picking on me for being happy with the way my love life is?!" 

 

"Oh, come on, Pez, just a little harmless fun!" Jesy explained. I sighed, looking down at my feet.

 

"You're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you's. I'm just really in love with him, you know. I took it the wrong way. I thought you were trying to hurt my feelings." 

 

"Yeah, we know you love him, Perrie. That doesn't mean we can't joke around. We all joke around about our boyfriends all the time. You're the only one who ever gets offended," Leigh-Anne exclaimed rudely. I stayed quiet. "We better get going then."

 

The four of us climbed into the car to go back to our hotel. I was really missing Zayn and the girls weren't helping by confronting me about him. I felt like all the girls were upset at me and I didn't dare say a word. I felt like Zayn was the one person who wasn't angry with me at the moment. So I texted him. 

 

Perrie to Zayn: 

_Hello babe :)_

 

"Who ya texting?" Jade asked me, a look of curiosity plastered upon her face. I smiled at her.

 

"Zayn." I answered. She rolled her eyes but smirked. 

 

"Of course you are." She sat back in her seat. Zayn didn't respond to my text. 

 

"You know, Perrie, I don't mean to offend you but can you stop shoving your little fiance in our faces?" Leigh-Anne exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

 

"What do you mean by that, Leigh-Anne?" 

 

"You're constantly talking about him. None of us can ever have a decent conversation with you or hang out with you without you ditching us for Zayn or texting Zayn while we're all trying to have fun. Do you realize all we ever get asked about in interviews are questions about you and Zayn's wedding?!" She spat.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. But, it's not my fault. I don't tell the media to write about us or tell the interviewers to ask about us! You can't pin that on me!" 

 

"No, but you could at least tell them to cut it out a bit! Tell them you're annoyed with all the questions about your relationship! Tell them to maybe ask about our music for a change?" Jesy cut in aggressively. The girls hadn't heard a peep out of me after that. That night I laid in my bed in the hotel room I shared with Jade, I was up almost the whole night. Was I really that oblivious?

 

I woke up the next morning alone in my hotel room. I was upset. I didn't normally fight with my girls much but it hurts a lot when we do fight. I decided to call Zayn for moral support but he didn't pick up the phone. I heard a knock at the door followed by Jade walking in the room.

 

"Hello babe," She said, smiling at me. "You're awake."

 

"Hi baba." She sat on the edge of the bed. My feet conveniently placed in her lap.

 

"You okay?"

 

"I'll be fine." 

 

"Be happy, we get a day to ourselves today."

 

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go out."

 

"Want me to come?" 

 

"No, that's okay. I just want to be alone."

 

*Time Skip*

 

Zayn's Point of View

 

"Zayn! Zayn! When will you and Perrie finally be married!?! Zayn, look over here!"

 

"Damn paps." I swore under my breath. 

 

"Zayn! Are you excited to call Perrie your wife? Perrie Malik, eh?"

 

"Definitely, my missus is excited too!" I shouted. 

 

"Zayn! Zayn! Zayn..." I got into a taxi and quickly told the driver the address of Perrie's hotel. When I got there I rushed to her room, knocking on the door violently. Perrie opened the door. Her hair was messy, she was in a onesie and she didn't have any makeup on. 

 

"Oh! Zayn, I didn't expect you to be here. I was just getting ready to go out."

 

"Well, I'm here." I kissed her cheek and she giggled, shutting the door after me. I walked toward the bed and plopped down on it as she laid on top of me, kissing me passionately.

 

"Mmm, babe." She smirked and bit her lip. I looked her up and down. 

 

"You were getting ready to go out? In a onesie?" She laughed. 

 

"Well, I've done it before." I smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

"You look cute."

 

"Thanks, so do you." She went to kiss me and I turned away, causing her to kiss my cheek. I chuckled at her cute pouty face. 

 

"What's on your mind?"

 

"Nothing really."

 

"Yes there is, tell me." I said pulling her onto my lap.

 

"No, it's nothing. Why do you think there is something on my mind?"

 

"You just look more sad than usual."

 

"Are you saying I look sad a lot?" I chuckled, shaking my head, kissing her again.

 

"No, I'm not saying that. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing's wrong."

 

"Perrie..."

 

"I'm fine, I just got into a little fight with the girls. Jade still seems to like me though."

 

"None of them dislike you, baby. You're band mates. Friends for life. That kind of bond doesn't go away easily."

 

"I don't know, Zayn." 

 

"They love you, Perrie. You're practically sisters."

 

"They were pretty mean to me though. It was about you, you know? They think I'm a bloody fool."

 

"No, they don't." 

 

"Jesy blamed me for the attention brought to our relationship and Leigh-Anne basically called me a baby for getting offended and said I shove our relationship in their faces."

 

"What do Jesy and Leigh-Anne know?" 

 

"A lot more than I do." 

 

"Perrie, don't worry about them. We love each other. That's all that matters." She smiled, burying her face in my neck.

 

"I guess so." She muttered softly. 

 

"You're going to be my wife, Pez. Mrs. Perrie Malik, I like that." She smiled, biting her lip and shoving me down onto the bed. She kissed me roughly as I gripped her hips.

 

"For a girl in a onesie, you're awfully sexy." I muttered into the kiss causing her to giggle and stop what she was doing. She rolled off of me and I pulled her into my arms, holding her until her eyes closed and soft snores escaped her mouth.

 

*Time Skip*

 

Liam's Point of View

 

"But, I hate this movie! We've watched it way too many times for our own good!" Sophia groaned, running her hands through her hair in frustration. 

 

"It's a classic!" I argued, throwing my hands up. She paused and smiled at me.

 

"You're a classic." She muttered.

 

"Thank you?"

 

"Just kiss me." She said, cupping my cheeks in her hands. I smiled and placed my hands on her hips, pulling her on top of my lap. I pulled away quickly and lightly shoved her off of me, hopping onto the couch. I saw the telly display the intro to Toy Story and a big grin made its way onto my face.

 

"It's starting!" I yelled and she sighed from on the floor.

 

"I think I may have made a big mistake in going out with you." She said as she joined me on the couch. She laid her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. We eventually fell asleep during the movie. 

 

I woke up with Sophia clinging to my shirt while laying on top of me. I smirked and kissed her hair. I wrapped my arms around her, taking in her warmth.

 

"If you squeeze me any harder, you'll kill me." I chuckled and released my grip, running my fingers through her soft dark hair.

 

"Love you, Soph."

 

"Love you too, Li." 

 

"I know I ask this a lot but are we ever going to be like Zayn and Perrie? They're so happy together and they're  _engaged_. I don't know how they manage make it work so well with being apart so much."

 

"What are you on about? Come off it, babe. We're better than them, Soph. We're the bestest." 

 

"You're such a moron, Liam." 

 

"But, I'm a cute moron."

 

"That you are, babe, that you are." I kissed her forehead.

 

"But, literally we are so much better than Zayn and Perrie. We're cuter, we're funnier, we're prettier, we are like David and Victoria. The King and Queen of everything. I don't see the fans calling Zayn and Perrie mom and dad, do I? No, I don't." Sophia giggled into my chest. 

 

"Is that a challenge, Payne?" Zayn came in with Perrie under his arm, big smiles on both of their faces. I got up, gently sliding from under Sophia. Sophia smiled, grabbing my hand as we walked over to Zayn and Perrie.  

 

"Hey mate!" I smiled, pulling Zayn into a hug. He smirked, patting my back.

 

"Hi!" Sophia squealed, hugging Perrie. 

 

"Hate to burst your bubbles, boys. But, Soperrie is so much better than Sophiam and Zerrie combined!" Perrie explained. Sophia smirked, nodding at Zayn and Liam. 

 

"Alright, Ms. Edwards. You want to play it that way, huh? In that case, Ziam is obviously so much better than Soperrie!" Zayn stated, wrapping his arm around me. I laughed and patted his back. 

 

"You are crazy. Team Soperrie for life!" Sophia said. 

 

"What kind of people are we?" I asked.

 

"We are so stupid." Zayn agreed, chuckling. The girls giggled. Perrie went back under Zayn's arm and I smirked as Sophia came back to me. 

 

"Alright, Sophiam and Zerrie are tied." I said.

 

"Deal." Zayn said, shaking my hand. 

 

"But, Ziam is still better than Soperrie, ehem. Excuse me, I think I have a bit of cough. EHEM!" I exclaimed. Zayn chuckled, smacking my ass playfully. 

 

*Time Skip*

 

Niall's Point of View

 

"OKAY, LET'S PARTAYYY!" 

 

"Niall! What the hell are you doing? The girls aren't even here yet. Get off the table." Louis yelled.

 

"Calm down, babe." Harry said, coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. Louis sighed and relaxed into him. The doorbell rang.

 

"Speaking of the girls." Zayn smirked, racing to the door. Zayn opened the door, Perrie immediately wrapping her arms around his thin frame. Jade politely walked in, while saying hello. Jesy walked in with an annoyed look on her face. Sassy!

 

 

Rawr, I like it! Woah Niall, calm yourself. Bad Niall! Bad! While Leigh-Anne passed by Zayn and Perrie, not even sparing them a glance.

 

 

I take it they weren't very fond of us. Sophia walked in, saying hi to Zayn and walking over to Liam. Zayn closed to door, pecking Perrie's cheek and leading her over to us. Mainly for the whole party, I was doing my own thing which consisted of drinking and trying to chat up some girls (to no avail). Louis and Harry barely separated the whole time.

 

 

Liam, Zayn, Perrie and Sophia all stayed generally next to each other. Leigh, Jade and Jesy hung around, whispering angrily to each other. They didn't look like they were having much fun so I decided to have a talk with them. 

 

"Hi girls!" 

 

"Hey." They muttered simultaneously.

 

"Not having a good time?"

 

"Listen, we like you lot. We think you lads are great but Zayn and Perrie are getting so annoyingly cute that I want to gauge my eyes out with a fork." Jesy explained.

 

"Sounds a bit graphic, don't you think?" 

 

"I'm really sick of it lately as well. It's all everyone talks about. It's annoying." Leigh admitted. 

 

"Well, you guys don't really have a say in Perrie's relationship. As much as it may annoy you, it won't change anything. They'll still be in love."

 

"I kind of want them to break up, is that bad?" Jesy muttered, completely ignoring what I had just said. 

 

"Yes! It is!" Jade finally spoke up. "We don't want to hurt her! She loves him, Jesy!"

 

"Always defending our little Perbear. I want her to be happy. I honestly do. But, ugh, look at them, it's disgusting."

 

"I-I think they're cute."

 

"Yeah, hell knows _you_ think they're cute, Jade." 

 

"Well, at least I actually care if she's happy, Jesy! You're being a terrible friend right now!" I decided to ditch the conversation at that very moment. 

 

*Time Skip*

 

Louis' Point of View

 

I went out to the mall with Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Sophia. Eleanor had to come with unfortunately. It's not that I don't like her. She's nice and at times, she can be a joy to have around. I just wanted to be able to love who I love and not be judged or forced into a fake relationship to hide it.

 

Zayn and Perrie were happy and cute the whole time while Liam and Sophia were extra close and cuddly today. Then there was Eleanor and I... I wish I didn't always have to hide my love for Harry. But, one day we will be free. 

 

"Hey Pez, El, you wanna go check out the new stores here?" The girls nodded at the same time and the three went to go shop, leaving us boys. Liam scooted a tad bit closer to Zayn. 

 

"What do you lads want to do?" Zayn and Liam shrugged. "Well I don't want to just sit here until they come back."

 

"We can't just leave without them knowing." Liam replied.

 

"We'll still be in the mall and we can text them where we are." 

 

"What if they get lost or what if we get lost?"

 

"Liam, you're so stupid sometimes, I swear." He smirked. 

 

"Don't call my babe stupid, you dick!" Zayn yelled jokingly. We all bursted out laughing. We got up, Zayn texting Perrie that we left the restaurant booth. We wandered around the mall, joking about stupid things. The girls finally caught up with us, arms full of bags of clothes that they tossed in our arms.

 

Zayn and Perrie hand in hand. Liam and Sophia hand in hand. Eleanor and I...well. We left the mall and just began walking down the streets to get enough pap pictures of me and Eleanor. Ugh, I hated this process but atleast I had my boys with me.

 

We soon just called it a day, the girls leaving in separate taxis than us. 

 

*Time Skip*

 

Zayn's Point of View

 

Perrie had been calling and texting me all day because we couldn't see each other today. I'd usually find her slight desperation cute but it's kind of annoying me today. I was on my way to Liam and Sophia's. When I got there, I knocked on the door. Liam answered the door tiredly and without a shirt on.

 

I smirked looking at his abs. But, then I realized what I was doing. Why did I stare at his abs?

 

"Oh, hey Zayn. Why aren't you with your girlfriend today?" I rolled my eyes and walked into his house.

 

"Sure, come in." He said sarcastically which I found cute. Wait? Cute? What? Whatever.

 

"You alright? You look like you've got a lot on your mind." I turned to face him.

 

"Fine," Liam raised his eyebrow but I cut him off before he could say something else. "Where's Sophia?"

 

"Out having drinks with Eleanor." He replied, sitting on the sofa. I sat with him.

 

"Oh. That sounds fun. I should bring Perrie out for some drinks sometime." I tried to cover up that something was wrong but Liam saw right through me.

 

"Are you sure you're alright, Zayn?"

 

"I'm absolutely wonderful, Liam."

 

"Are you lying?"

 

"Nah, I'm okay, really."

 

"You look...I don't know. You look confused."

 

"Confused?"

 

"Yeah, confused."

 

"I'm not."

 

"What's wrong then?"

 

"Who says there's something wrong? I'm fine."

 

"Okay, then. How are you and Perrie doing?" Zayn nodded, sighing a little bit.

 

"Fine. We're doing fine. You and Sophia?"

 

"Just fine. You know, Sophia could probably help you plan your wedding. She's really into that kind of stuff."

 

"Yeah? Okay, maybe." 

 

"God, what is wrong with you? You're not yourself, mate." He exclaimed. 

 

"Nothing, I'm just...I don't know. Perrie is kind of annoying me today."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"It's nothing, really. It's not her, it's just...I don't know. I'm not myself lately."

 

"Really? I've only noticed it today."

 

"Yeah, well..." I trailed off.

 

"I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably just tired and when I'm tired, I get annoyed with everyone too. You're in love with Perrie, Zayn. That's not gonna change. Don't stress. I promise you'll be fine."

 

 

"Yeah! I'm sure it'll go away tomorrow. Anyway you want to hang out today?" 

 

"Sure, just let me change and I'll be right down. What did you have in mind?"

 

*Time Skip*

 

Zayn's Point of View

 

 _"Ugh, fuck! Yeah, yeah right there. UGH! Mmm. Li-ahh-Liam, fuck."_ I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. I took in my surroundings. I looked at a sleeping Perrie laying beside me. I wiped my eyes and sighed. 

 

"You okay?" Perrie's sweet voice cut the silence. 

 

"I'm fine." I laid back down, my back facing toward her. She cuddled up to me, wrapping her arm around me and placing her chin on my shoulder.

 

"Baby." She whispered.

 

"I'm alright, okay." She backed away from me. I sighed and faced her.

 

"Perrie, I'm sorry. I've just been weird lately."

 

"I'll say. You've been so unhappy around me lately. Do you not love me anymore?" Her lip quivered, tears brimming her beautiful blue eyes.

 

"No, no, nothing like that, baby." I kissed her.

 

"I love you, Perrie. You're my beautiful fiancee. I proposed to you for a reason, babe. Because I am madly in love with you and I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife." She smiled and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. I love her. I love her so much. I've always been extremely protective over Perrie.

 

Seeing her cry tears me apart. I love her. I just want to love and care for her and protect her like I should. Why the fuck did I dream about Liam? Especially, in  _that way_.

 

He's my best friend. That's weird! I have a fiancee. I love my fiancee. I'm marrying my fiancee.

 

"Zaynie?" 

 

"Yes, darling?" Maybe if I was more affectionate with Perrie, I wouldn't dream about Liam again.

 

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

 

"Nothing, love. It's nothing." I cuddled up to her and we fell asleep soon after that. 

 

*Time Skip

 

Liam's Point of View

 

Lately, I started thinking differently of Zayn. I constantly thought about him. I smiled when his name was mentioned. I even had a damn wet dream about him. But, I have a girlfriend. I love my girlfriend.

 

He wouldn't even like me like that. Ever. 

 

"Liam? Did you hear what I said?" Zayn asked.

 

"W-What? No. Nothing." He chuckled, shaking his head.

 

"Obviously not." He said, smirking. I cupped his cheeks and forced his lips on mine. He gasped. I placed my hand on his thigh, kissing him roughly. He pushed lightly on my chest.

 

"Liam?! What the fuck are you doing?" Zayn asked, pushing me off of him.

 

"Shit!" I felt a blush creep up my neck.

 

"What about Sophia?" Zayn asked simply. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Well, she is your girlfriend. And you, just, like, properly snogged me."

 

"I-I'm sorry, Zayn. I won't do it again! Just please don't tell Sophia. I'll tell her myself just please-" Zayn chuckled, pressing a finger to my lips.

 

"Relax, Li. It's cool. I wouldn't tell Sophia though, if I were you."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Well, if you don't want to lose her. Just relax, babe, it'll be our little secret." I blushed, staring down at my lap.

 

"Oh, well, I, umm..."

 

"Don't worry about it, Li." 

 

"Zayn, I'm still sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have."

 

"Hey, if I fancied my best friend, I would've lost control a long time ago."

 

"No, like, I don't like you like that."

 

"I dunno, Liam. The way you lunged at me like that, you could've fooled me." I blushed again, shaking my head.

 

"Zayn, don't."

 

"I'm sorry. It was just a bit of fun. If you say you don't fancy me, I believe you."

 

"Zayn. I don't. I promise. I swear." 

 

"Okay, like I said, I believe you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

"I don't know. I just, like, I had a dream about you." Zayn's eyes widened in shock. 

 

"You did? A sexual one?" I nodded. 

 

"I just figured I'd get it all out in the open. Seems like the time to do it." Zayn nodded.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Umm, I had one about you too actually."

 

"Shut up. No, you didn't."

 

"I'm not kidding! I did." 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Mmkay." Zayn smirked at me.

 

"Mmkay."

 

*Time Skip*

 

Perrie's Point of View

 

Zayn seems so cold lately. He won't talk to me about anything. I'm afraid to confront him about it. He gripped my hand tighter and tighter as we walked down the street, cameras flashing at us. I just mentioned a "night out" would be nice for us and he seemed...strange.

 

It was like he felt he _had_ to be there with me. I didn't say anything though. I just pressed my lips in a tight line and kept walking with him.

 

"Zayn and Perrie! When are you getting married?!" The paps screamed at us. I blushed, looking down at my shoes. Zayn didn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at me. Right when we got in the cab, he pulled out his phone.

 

He didn't say a word. I looked closely to find he was texting Liam. I couldn't read exactly what he was typing though. I didn't dare say anything as the cab started to move forward. I felt slightly nervous.

 

I assumed Zayn was mad at me. Soon, we arrived at our flat and got out of the cab. I stayed quiet as our hands connected again, walking towards the front door. He opened the door, letting me go first. We got cleaned up and got ready for bed.

 

Zayn fell asleep without a word. I found it hard to sleep with all of this on my mind so I grabbed my phone, going on twitter. I looked up 'Zerrie is fake' in the twitter search bar. I don't even know why I did it. I don't know why I suddenly started caring about what people thought of my relationship.

 

Zayn had seemed so happy with me only a few weeks ago. Everything was fine then. 

 

"Omfg zayn couldn't even look at perald tonight im laughing zerrie is fake" one tweet read.

 

I frowned and my eyebrows furrowed. I looked at Zayn. He was so cute when he was asleep. I moved my eyes back to my phone and scrolled.

 

"those pap pics of zerrie tonight were so dumb they weren't even smiling zerrie is fake" 

 

"what even is zerrie's relationship so fake omg"

 

Then they proceeded to get worse.

 

"perrie is so ugly why would zayn even want her zerrie is fake"

 

"Perald is a bitch and she's just using Zayn for fame, zerrie is fake"

 

"what is a zerrie? idk it's fake anyways"

 

"I'd actually appreaciate little mix if they actually worked hard and didn't mooch off of zayn's fame zerrie is fake"

 

I scrolled down and read the horrible tweets and I couldn't take it. I exited out of twitter and threw my phone on the bedside table, causing Zayn to wake up. 

 

"Perrie?" He questioned.

 

"Wow, first thing you've said to me all night." His face scrunched in confusion. Then, he sighed.

 

"Perrie, I'm sorry. I just didn't feel that great tonight." I looked down at my lap, not replying.

 

"Oh, come on, Pez. Where's that smile that I'm so in love with?" My lips didn't move.

 

"Perrie, baby. C'mon, smile for me, love." My lips broke into a smile as I looked up at him.

 

"I love you, angel." He said, kissing me on the lips.

 

"What's got my baby so upset?" I bit my lip.

 

"I was just on twitter and..."

 

"Oh, Perrie, don't listen to the bullshit they say on twitter. They've got nothing better to do, yeah?"

 

"They hate me." My lips quivered and tears filled my eyes.

 

"But I love you." He replied, booping my chin. He kissed me again and laid me down. He wrapped me in his arms.

 

"Shh, Pez. It'll be alright," I laid in his warmth and inhaled his scent. "Everything will be alright."

 

*Time Skip* 

 

Zayn's Point of View

 

Liam invited me and Perrie over to his flat. I do love Perrie, I really do. That's no lie. I'm completely smitten with Perrie Edwards. But, I'm also really attracted to Liam.

 

I know Liam is in love with Sophia but I'm pretty sure he also likes me. As much as I adore Liam, I'd never wanna see Perrie hurt. I care about her a lot and I'm hoping that if me and Liam do end up together, that me and Perrie could still be friends. Perrie and I arrived hand in hand. I knocked on Liam's door.

 

He opened the door shirtless. How lovely. 

 

"Hey, lemme just go throw a shirt on. Come in." Perrie smiled, looking down at her shoes. It was so cute how she wouldn't stare at other guys. She was so cute. I smiled, kissing her cheek as we walked inside. We sat on the couch next to Sophia who smiled at us before returning her gaze to the telly.

 

Liam ran back down, pulling a dull red shirt on. Liam sat next Sophia, smirking at me. He switched his gaze from me, to Perrie, back to me. I smiled at him. He gave his attention to the telly for a moment.

 

"Oh, I'm such a bad host! Are you guys hungry? Thirsty? Dying?" Perrie giggled and shook her head. 

 

"I'm fine, thank you, Liam." She said shyly.

 

"I want a drink, Li." 

 

"Of course you do, Zayn."

 

"Only so you have to get up."

 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Liam smirked and walked into the kitchen, coming back with a water bottle. I opened the bottle, looking at Perrie questioningly as if to say "do you want some"? She shook her head once more, putting her hand on my leg. I could feel Liam's eyes burning holes in my leg. I knew he noticed her gesture.

 

Frankly, I thought it was quite funny. He then proceeded to put his arm around Sophia. Oh? We're gonna play like that are we? Aha, Liam was so funny.

 

I set my water bottle on the coffee table and scooted closer to Perrie, if even possible. I pecked her lips and she smiled. Liam rolled his eyes, I felt it. 

 

"So what are we watching, Liam?" I asked, breaking the silence.

 

"Don't know. Soph put it on." I then looked at Sophia who gave no recognition to the conversation so I figured I wouldn't ever get an answer to my question. So I gave my attention back to Perrie, much to Liam's dismay. Aha, this was fun. Getting him all jealous and such. Jealous Liam was one of the funniest things you could ever see.

 

Liam started playing with Sophia's hair which was fine. Didn't bother me one bit. I heard a small noise as Perrie got out her phone of her coat pocket. She grinned a toothy grin. I saw the name "Jade" flash on her screen.

 

I watched Perrie type away in a quick manner on her phone. I caressed Perrie's shoulder as she texted her lovely band mate. Soon, she put her phone back in her pocket and returned her attention back to me. She cuddled further into me and I'm sure Liam's eyes were burning holes in her skin but that wasn't my problem. Because  _me_ and  _Liam_ are not  _dating_. 

 

*Time Skip*

 

Louis' Point of View

 

Today, I had organized a hang out day with me and the lads. Of course, Zayn and Liam had been super eager to bring their loves along with. Which I was more than happy to allow. Media might find it odd that Zayn and Liam had their girls under their arms and I didn't but I didn't care. I didn't want to see Eleanor right now.

 

I just wanted to spend some time with my boys. The plan was for everyone to meet at my flat and then we'd go wherever we felt like going. Zayn and Perrie arrived first, Perrie was drowning in one of Zayn's sweatshirts, which I found quite funny. She had a messy bun in her hair. A little bit of makeup on.

 

But for the most part, she looked pretty laid back. Zayn was wearing a pair of sweats and a snapback as well as a hoodie. Then arrived Liam & Sophia, they both looked pretty chilled as well. Niall arrived later because of course, he was goofing off. Once I had all my boys and their ladies, we decided to go to a pizza place.

 

We had lunch and played games. There was bowling there too. We all played a few rounds of bowling before we left the venue. We walked around town for a while. For the most part, there were no paps or fans.

 

Occasionally we'd run into a few.

 

"Oh my god! Look! Look! It's One Direction!" We all smiled at the familiar sound of screaming girls. They ran over to us. We gave them autographs and hugs. The two girls took a selfie with Liam and Sophia. Another with Zayn and Perrie.

 

Another with me, Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. And another with all of us.

 

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! We love One Direction!" The girls ran off and we waved goodbye at them. We continued to wander around town for another couple of fans to stop us. 

 

"AHHHHHH!!!" They ran over.

 

"Can we have a picture with  _just_  the boys please?" They asked Perrie and Sophia in a quite a snotty way if I might add. Perrie and Sophia scooted away from the boys. They got their picture.

 

"Can you guys smile please?" One of the girls asked. 

 

"How could we smile if we're not happy?" Zayn asked, frowning.

 

"What?" The girl asked in a confused manner.

 

"I'm not gonna smile in a picture that you don't want my girlfriend in." Zayn added. Perrie blushed. 

 

"Well fine! She can be in it, just smile! I'll crop Perald out anyways!" 

 

"Okay, that's enough," I said. "We're leaving and you're not getting your picture." Zayn grabbed Perrie's hand, asking if she was okay. She nodded, looking down at her feet.

 

"I'm sorry, babe." I said to Perrie. She smiled at me but I could tell she was hurt. 

 

"I told you they hate me." She mumbled. Liam looked down at his shoes. 

 

"No, they don't, Perrie." Liam muttered softly.

 

"Why would you think they hate you?" Harry asked.

 

"She was on twitter a few days ago and they were saying some really mean things about her." Zayn said. 

 

"Aww, I'm sorry, Perrie. Ya know we love ya, babe." Niall said. Perrie smiled and nodded. Zayn grinned widely and wrapped his hand in hers. 

 

"Thanks lads." He said. 

 

"Yeah, thank you." Perrie muttered. 

 

"Hey, people are immature. They hate. It'll happen. But, who cares what they think?" Liam said. Zayn looked at Liam and nodded approvingly. Liam smiled, turning away quickly. What was up with those two? We continued wandering around, seeing where we wanted to go next. 

 

 

*Time Skip*

 

Jade's Point of View

 

"Perrie, can I ask you about your hubby-to-be, Zayn?" The interviewer said with a huge smile. Perrie's eyes widened and she grinned, smiling at the audience as they clapped and whistled. Jesy and Leigh-Anne put on huge fake smiles as did I. Perrie looked at us sympathetically for a moment as if to say "I'm sorry". But, she quickly plastered that smile back on her face.

 

She was happy. She was genuinely happy.

 

"You're engaged, correct?" Perrie nodded, smiling. "How is that like?"

 

"It's amazing. He's the most amazing person in the world and I'm so lucky to be marrying him." The interviewer smiled widely. 

 

"Are there ever any issues between the two of you? I mean, I can't imagine there being many problems! You're engaged and he has your pretty face on his arm!"

 

"Not really very many issues. We don't fight much so it's pretty good." 

 

"Well, that's lovely. Any set plans for the wedding yet?"

 

"We haven't really got any time on our hands. We only really worry about seeing each other because we rarely do. But, we'll get there once we have the time off. We'll get stuff done." The interviewer was unbelievably happy and as much as it sickened me, so was Perrie. 

 

"Does the hate ever get to be really bad or do you just ignore it for the most part?"

 

"I try to ignore it, yeah. I've been struggling with it a bit lately but it's nothing I can't handle." Now that is something neither me or the girls knew. 

 

"What, Perrie?" I choked out for once throughout the whole interview. Perrie turned toward me.

 

"Everyone gets hate. It's nothing."

 

"Has something been happening that you're not telling us?" Jesy asked.

 

"No, I'm alright." Leigh-Anne rubbed Perrie's back and whispered in her ear. Perrie smiled and nodded. 

 

"Alright," The interviewer spoke up. "So, what's album number three gonna be like?" Finally, something about our music.

 

"Well it's really exciting, we've taken a completely different path with this one. It's gonna be different. Expect bigger and better." We all smiled as Jesy answered the interviewer's questions. 

 

"Alright, well thank you girls for being here." We all smiled, getting up. We said our goodbyes and left the building. As soon as we stepped out of the place, Jesy's voice cut through the chilly air. 

 

"Perrie, I'm sorry. I've been acting like a complete jerk and I don't mean to."

 

"Calm down, babe. Everything's alright." Perrie said, happily. 

 

"I'm sorry too." Leigh-Anne said.

 

"You're fine. You've not hurt my feelings."

 

"Promise?" I asked. Perrie smiled and winked at me. Oh, why does she do this to me? 

 

"I promise! Now come here!" We all joined in a huge group hug and hung out together for the rest of the day.

 

*Time Skip*

 

Perrie's Point of View

 

"OH MY GOD THAT'S PERRIE EDWARDS!!" A heard a little girl yell. Zayn giggled and looked at me. 

 

"Sounds like you have a fan." He said to me. I blushed. 

 

"Who's that?" The little girl's mom asked rudely.

 

"PERRIE EDWARDS AND ZAYN MALIK! SHE'S ZAYN MALIK'S FIANCEE!"

 

"Who are they?!" Her mom spat. 

 

"Zayn's in One Direction and Perrie's in Little Mix. Mom, they're famous! God, you know nothing!" The little girl ran across the street toward us with her mom yelling frantically behind her. 

 

"Lucy, don't you ever run across the street like that again! You could get hit! Christ, Lucy!" I looked at her sympathetically. She spat and scowled.

 

"Hurry up and give my daughter your autographs, we need to leave!"

 

"Oh, mummy! Can I get a picture too?"

 

"Ugh, fine!" Me and Zayn looked at each other, eyes wide. We gave the little girl our autographs and took a picture with her.

 

"Zayn and Perrie, when are you getting married?" We blushed.

 

"Soon, love." Zayn said to her and I blushed. 

 

"Are you two gonna have babies?" I giggled and Zayn chuckled.

 

"Yep, lots and lots of 'em!" He said, kneeling down to the little girl, "Lucy" and picking her up, putting her on his knee. I smiled. Lucy's mom took the girl out of Zayn's hands. 

 

"Come on, Lucy. We have to go!" Zayn got up and grabbed my hand, I blushed at the thought of having kids with Zayn. 

 

"Love you." He said as we started walking. I smiled, saying it back.

 

Liam's Point of View

 

"Sophia! I'm so bored, what should we do?" She shrugged.

 

"Maybe invite Zayn over?" My eyes widened and I grinned. 

 

"Okay!" I ran into the kitchen and got my phone from the counter.

 

"Perrie too! I want to hang out with her!" She yelled.

 

"Okay!" 

 

_"Hello?"_

 

_"Hi Zayn. Why don't you and Perrie come over? Perrie and Soph can hang out and we can hang out, yeah?"_

 

 _"Sure, babe. Sounds good."_ I blushed at the nickname. We hung up and I walked back into the living room.

 

"They're coming over." Sophia smiled sweetly and nodded.

 

"Good. Now come here." I smiled, walking over. She pulled me down on the couch and kissed me passionately. A little bit later, we heard a knock on the door. 

 

"I'll get it." I told her. I let Perrie and Zayn enter our home and I smirked at Zayn who winked at me.

 

"I have to use to bathroom." I said, winking at Zayn. Zayn sat down with Perrie and Sophia and I waited upstairs for him. Soon enough, he came up there. He knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slowly just in case I was naked or something. I smiled.

 

"Come here." He walked in, partially confused. I shoved him up against the door and kissed him roughly. I could tell he wasn't expecting it. 

 

"Fuck. Li. Damn, I didn't expect that." He smirked and we kissed again. We were practically grinding on each other until he pulled away. I frowned.

 

"Gotta get back down there, love." He said, kissing me again. I smiled and followed him out of the bathroom.

 

"Trouble with the toilet, Liam?" Sophia asked, making a questioning facial expression. Perrie giggled, covering her mouth while doing so. Liam blushed and I laughed at him.

 

"Always having trouble with those damn toilets, huh, Li?"

 

"Shut up. You guys are mean."

 

"Aww, don't." Perrie said in a sympathetic tone.

 

"He can handle it." Zayn said, placing his hand on my shoulder with a wink.

 

*Time Skip*

 

Liam's Point of View

 

"Zayn," The interviewer grinned. Zayn nodded for her to go on. "Are you and your Little Mix love going to be getting married any time soon?" Zayn smirked.

 

"We're trying to make plans. We're getting there, aha. It's all about the lady. I tried to get out of it but she wouldn't let me." Zayn pouted and the interviewer laughed.

 

"Well surely you'd want to be a part of organizing your big day!" Zayn nodded and the interview went on. The boys answered small questions, most of which we've already answered in previous interviews. We continued small talk and soon the interview was over. We left in a big van which paps and fans were chasing behind. It was all still surreal even after almost 5 years of it.

 

I put my arm around Zayn and he noticed my not so casual gesture. He patted my leg, winking at me. Niall started talking nonsense about beer and girls or something like that. Which I expect nothing more or less from him. Louis started yelling about something, I've no idea what but he made hand gestures and loud sounds.

 

I kind of blocked the boys out from there.

 

Zayn's Point of View

 

Perrie and I walked hand in hand down the street. She proposed a date for us which I thought was a great idea. She looked stunning in a short dress, boots, and a hippie head band. I wore a simple t-shirt, jeans, and boots. We got a few girls who stopped and stared, also a few guys as well.

 

We were having a nice day out. We went for lunch in a small cafe and we had stopped for a few fans. It was a good day. 

 

"Zayn, Perrie! Can I get a picture?! Oh my gosh, I love you guys." Perrie laughed, muttering a 'of course, love' and we posed for the girl's picture.

 

"Can I have hugs maybe?" Perrie cradled the girl in her arms like a mother to her baby. Made me think for a bit of me and Perrie having kids. I smiled at the thought but then Liam crossed my mind. I brushed all of my thoughts away as the girl had hurled herself into my arms. We said our goodbyes and continued down the street. 

 

*Time Skip*

 

Liam's Point of View

 

I scrolled through twitter, replying to a few fans. Most of all the tweets were "Omg Sophia and Liam are relationship goals" and "Sophiam are mom and dad" and other shit like that. It kinda made me laugh a bit. I love Sophia, I really really do. But I also love Zayn and lately he seems as though he's more into Perrie than he is into me.

 

Well, they are going to be married. He should be happy. He deserves to be happy. Whether that's with me or Perrie, if he's happy, I'm happy. I just hope he hasn't lost all his feelings for me.

 

I couldn't bear that. I love him so much but I love Sophia and I'd want to start a life with her. I just can't choose. I love Zayn. I love Sophia.

 

I hate being so confused. I know that I've always loved Zayn, I've always had this weird affection and admiration for him. At first, I wasn't sure what that meant. But when we kissed, it all seemed to make sense. I'm in love with Zayn Malik.

 

Nothing could change that. I hate that feeling knowing I won't be able to stop my love from growing stronger and stronger for Zayn because honestly I don't think he loves me as much as I love him. I know he likes me, he does. It's not that hard to figure out. He would have never let me kiss him (especially more than once) if he didn't.

 

I hate being so confused and I hate wasting so many thoughts on him because right now he's probably somewhere fucking Perrie, making her moan in pleasure. Why can't I have that? Fuck, I do have that. I have a great girl and I can't hurt her. But, I can't just stop loving Zayn.

 

I could never no matter how hard I tried to stop. He's always on my brain and knowing that he's so happy with Perrie makes me sick. I never really was too fond of the girl. There isn't anything wrong with her. It's nothing to her personally, it's just my own feelings.

 

There is no reason for me hate her, I don't even hate her. I can't hate an innocent girl who makes the love of my life happy. I can't. She's the one who causes his smile and his smile is all I'd like to see for the rest of my life. I just hate not knowing how much love he feels for me and I feel like it's gonna tear me apart.

 

I hate the feeling that he's not as committed to me. It's not like we're dating or anything but when I see him with her it hurts me just as bad as it would if we were.

 

*Time Skip*

 

Liam's Point of View

 

So...Zayn's left the band. Of course, the boys and I are upset. They seem more angry than I am and I'm not surprised. Zayn just makes me go soft. It's hard to stay mad at him.

 

I know I should be. We've become fairly distant and Zayn's been with Perrie as I have been with Sophia. I'm starting to think...maybe this is the end for me and Zayn. Not that we even had anything in the first place. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him.

 

Damn it, I cry myself to sleep every night, staring at my goddamn phone, waiting for him to call. But he never does...and I know he won't. I know he took his own path, he did what he needed to do, but is one damn phone call too much to ask? I pray for the time I wake up in the middle of the night to my phone flashing, to see 'Zaynie' written across my screen. During our break, I've spent some more time with Sophia, privately most of the time.

 

She knows how hard this is for me and she, bless her heart, always knows how to cheer me up. But I'm just so fed up, I can't take it. I pour my heart and soul into my words explaining to Sophia "I just can't do this anymore", I didn't mean to break her heart. I didn't tell her I was in love with Zayn. I couldn't.

 

But, she seemed to understand. She seemed to know. She kind of expected it, I could tell by the way she looked at me when I did it. She smiled and said "Let me drive you to Zayn's." Which I ended up telling her no, I couldn't face him.

 

I was a coward. She encouraged me, I wasn't even fully open to the idea but there I was being shoved into a car, being driven to the man I feared a conversation with ever since he left me and the boys. I didn't know where we stood. Of course, I wanted to see him. I wanted to hear his voice again. But I was honestly so scared as well.

 

Sophia kept reassuring me "You'll be fine, you'll be fine, it's just Zayn." But I couldn't find myself believing her words.

 

"I don't even know what to say!" I yelled, cutting the silence. I saw the corner of her mouth perk up.

 

"You'll know when you see him." I stayed silent but spoke up after giving it some thought.

 

"Soph, how did you know?" She laughed. She literally laughed at me.

 

"Li, we're good friends, right?" She asked, putting her hand on top of mine. I nodded. "I could tell you loved him by the way you always talked about him. Such a fond smile you had. I've waited all my life for a guy to talk about me that way." I smirked.

 

"You know I love you, Sophia."

 

"I know that." She smiled, her eyes still on the road.

 

"I've been waiting for you to break up with me for a long time, Liam." I turned to her.

 

"Honestly?"

 

"Yeah, really. I know you didn't want to hurt me, babe. It's alright."

 

"Well, I really did love you. I do love you."

 

"I know, Liam. Just not as much as you love him." I smiled, but it soon faded away and I stared at my lap. It became silent again.

 

"Do you think he'll reject me? I mean, he left the boys and I. He's been spending all his time with Perrie and..."

 

"You don't have to say his name...I know." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

 

"Naughty boy." I said in a stupid voice. She burst out laughing.

 

"I can't promise you anything, Liam. These are questions you have to ask him yourself." I didn't respond. It was quiet for the rest of the drive.

 

"Will you go in with me? Please?"

 

"No, Liam!"

 

"Please, I'm begging you!"

 

"Nope."

 

"I'll wait out here for 5 minutes and if you don't come out by then, I'll assume you've made up."

 

"What if he's with you-know-who and they murder me and cut my limbs off with knives?!"

 

"If it takes longer than 5 minutes, yeah, I'm leaving."

 

"Wow...thanks." She smiled and pinched my cheek.

 

"Now go get your man!" I blushed, slowly getting out of the vehicle. I walked up to his front door, afraid to knock. I looked back at Sophia who was smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. I slowly knocked on the door, so afraid of what was going to happen after that. I backed away a little bit from the door.

 

Not too long later, the door opened. I looked up. Zayn looked at me with wide eyes.

 

"Liam?"

 

"H-Hi." He could tell I was nervous. He looked me up and down.

 

"You look good." I blushed.

 

"You act like you haven't seen me for 10 years." He chuckled at that. God, I missed hearing his laugh.

 

"Come on then. Come in." He said, moving to the side. I awkwardly stepped into his house. "Can I get you anything? Where are the other lads?" He asked as we walked into his kitchen.

 

"No, thank you." I said, dodging the second question. He seemed to notice too. He leaned against the kitchen island.

 

"Okay, so what would you like?" That hurt. It's like he didn't want me to be there. I sighed, looking down. "I-I'm sorry, that sounded bad. It's not like you're unwelcome in my house. God, I'm sorry." I nodded, muttering a "it's fine".

 

"I just came here to see you and I just want answers is all."

 

"I told you guys I just want to-"

 

"I know what you told us but I'm assuming you didn't snog and grind on the other boys too? Come on, Zayn, you know what I mean!" He glared at me and I felt uncomfortable.

 

"O-Okay, what do you want answers to?"

 

"Are we ... you know what? I shouldn't have even come here. I don't know what to say. You don't know what to say. I-I'm just gonna go." He sighed as I walked toward the door.

 

"Li." I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. He slowly walked toward me. "Come on then, come on." He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down to meet his lips. I didn't know what to do. It was like kissing him for the first time all over again. We pulled away after a few short seconds.

 

"I will always love you, Liam."

 

 

*Time Skip*

 

Liam's Point of View

 

" _One Direction's Liam Payne and Former One Direction member Zayn Malik have lunch together!_ "

 

Zayn and I simply went to lunch and it was all over the headlines. It was spoken of non-stop and asked about in interviews. I didn't see why, we were all still friends. Just because he left the band doesn't mean we all stopped being friends. Obviously, we were all angry at first but we were still friends.

 

Nonetheless, the fans were incredibly happy to see us together again. 

 

"How's the tour been going?"

 

"It would be better if you were there with us like you belong." Zayn grimaced. 

 

"I know, babe." He said, playing with the napkins in the middle of the table. I felt all the intruding paps' eyes burning holes into my skin. 

 

"How have you and Perrie been? Getting along nicely I see." Zayn smirked.

 

"Jealous?"

 

"No." I didn't blush. I did not blush.

 

"Aw, Li. It's okay. Your jealousy can't be more embarrassing than what I felt when I saw all of your dubsmashes with Sophia." That made me laugh.

 

"Really? You got jealous of that?"

 

"Just a little bit." Zayn said, smiling. "And I get kind of jealous of you and Louis. You really need to stop messing around with Niall too."

 

"I'm not yours. You don't control me," Zayn smirked. "I don't think I told you this but Sophia and I ended it."

 

"What?" Zayn's eyes widened. "For me? No, Li, why'd you do that?"

 

"I didn't even break up with her, she just knew." Zayn nodded, gnawing on his lip. He smiled at the paps through the window before looking back at me.

 

"Man, if we weren't in public I'd be snogging the hell out of ya. You look bloody fit."

 

"I know."

 

"Did you do it on purpose?"

 

"Of course, my dear Zayn."

 

*Time Skip*

 

Liam's Point of View

 

"So it seems as though Liam has made a little reconciliation with a former band mate?" The interviewer asked, big grin plastered on her face.

 

"I wouldn't call it a reconciliation. We've always been friends. None of us stopped being friends." I told her, lips pressed in a tight line. 

 

"Good. That's good. Is there a potential reunion that will take place? Is Zayn thinking about coming back to One Direction?"

 

"Well, I don't know about that. We just had lunch. Like friends do. It was nice to hear from him again." She smiled fakely. 

 

"Fantastic! Does he ever go to your concerts?"

 

"He used to go to every one."

 

"Wow, Liam. That's depressing." Louis muttered, shaking his head. I chuckled.

 

"So how are your love lives going? If I'm correct, Liam is the only one currently with a girlfriend?"

 

"Actually, me and Soph have split up."

 

"Wow, that'll disappoint many fans, Mr. Payne. They loved you two together!"

 

"We're still really good friends. We'll still hang out. We actually still live together." 

 

"So none of you have girlfriends at the moment?" The boys shook their heads simultaneously. "I don't think I've ever seen the day where all the One Direction boys are single. Zayn is still with Perrie, correct?" I hesitantly nodded. "Well, I think that's all the time we have. Thank you, One Direction!" 

 

After the interview, the boys and I prepared to head home. 

 

"I think I'm gonna head to Zayn's." Louis smirked. 

 

"Gonna get it on, Payne?" I turned back to Louis, my eyes widening in shock.

 

"W-What?"

 

"Don't act like you don't know. You've been a little touchy feely with Mr. Malik, yes?" The boys were all looking at me, looking like they could burst out into laughter any minute. 

 

"I'm gonna back away slowly and pretend this never happened." I said, walking to my car.

 

"You can run but you can't hide, Payne!" The boys laughed along with Louis. I chuckled, shaking my head at them. I drove to Zayn's house and knocked on the door. Perrie answered it wearing only Zayn's shirt.

 

"Oh, hi, Liam." She said shyly. I nodded as she allowed me in. I joined her and Zayn in the living room, awkwardly sitting on the couch opposite them. Perrie was cuddling up to Zayn but his eyes were on me the whole time. I bit my lip as I stared at his shirtless body. He smirked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. I knew they had fucked. I knew they did. Soon, Perrie went upstairs, saying she was getting ready to go out with Sophia and Eleanor. I smirked as she went upstairs, walking over to Zayn and plopping myself in his lap. 

 

"How long you gonna stay with her, Zaynie?" Zayn smirked, placing his hands on my hips, feeling my ass in his hands. 

 

"Who knows?" I chuckled mischievously. 

 

"You're not really gonna marry her, are you?"

 

"We've made plans to do so actually." 

 

"Really? Have you?" Zayn smirked, bucking his hips up into me. 

 

"Zayn! Where's my grey sweater?" Perrie yelled from upstairs. I bit my lip, grinding down onto Zayn.

 

"Dunno, baby!" He yelled, leaning into me. 

 

"Fuck, Z."

 

"Kiss me, Li." I leaned in and connected our lips in a rough kiss. We grinded faster and kissed sloppier, moans escaping our lips. I heard Perrie coming down the stairs so I got off of Zayn, placing myself next to him. Perrie came down, pressing a kiss to Zayn's lips and saying goodbye to me. She left and I sighed.

 

"Liam, one day, I'll be the best boyfriend. I'll treat you well and take you on dates and buy you things. I'll propose to you and love you and marry you. Because I want to be right next to you, Liam. For the rest of my life. I can't do much about it now. But, one day, soon, I'll love you like you deserve to be loved. We'll come out and we'll be happy. I promise you. Perrie and I are temporary. You and I are forever."

 

"I love you, Zayn. I'm so so in love with you, fuck." I said, leaning in to kiss his lips.

 

"I will _always_ love you, Liam."

 


End file.
